Family Comes First
by disboyisarusher
Summary: Carlos, a latino male in a band has a 14yr old disability younger brother who he's now got legal custody until he is 18. Everything is cool and good until his 3best friends get jeallous that it's taking away their guy time. How can Carlos explain his responsibilities with his brother to his friends and how he needs their help?
1. Chapter 1: Letter from parents

I'm back for real this time lol. With a new co-writer Marissa Burciaga! We hope you enjoy!

* * *

~Carlos' POV~

I woke up to a bright sunny morning feeling pretty good, and I had a great mood like something exciting is going to happen in my life today. What can it be? Getting up from my bed and stretching, I got dressed to get the mail from the lobby. "Logan, Logan, James, Kendall, Kendall, Mama Knight... Me?" I say unexpectedly. The envelope had no return address at all, no names, or state. "Mail is here!" I say walking into 2J.

"Thanks honey" Responded Mama Knight as she took her part of the mail. She sees me staring at a letter. "Everything okay?"

"Well, this letter is for me but, I have no clue where it came from."

"That's odd... Does the hand writing seem familiar to you?"

"Not really, looks like a 4-year-ld wrote this out. Maybe the guys will know, thanks" I go tell them about my letter and they had no clue who it was.

"Open it" Katie suggested.

"Yeah. Open it" The guys said together.

"Let's see... Oh it's from my parents and Sean!" I say happily. He's my 14-year-old brother. When he was born I was only 5 and I was super excited! He has cerebral palsy and a trache, but he's normal just like the others. Traches can serve independently as an airway or as a site for a tracheostomy tube to be inserted; this tube allows him to breathe without the use of his nose or mouth. "Hey bro, mom and dad are going to let me come live with you guys if you and mama Knight say yes. Please say yes!" We giggle as I read it. "I'm visiting next week to try it out and if all is good, you'll be my legal guardian or Mama Knight!"

"Sweet!" James exclaimed

"Can't wait to see him" Kendall said. "And we'll help you take care of him, you know that"

"And luckily we're studying this at med school now!" Announced Logan.

"Good!" I say. "But I'm a bit nervous" I finally confessed.

"We all are buddy! I know we got this though" James assured me. "We're a team"

"Thanks guys" I smile. I have the best friends in the world! I don't deserve them but so happy I do. What would I do or be without these dorks and Katie by my side twenty-four seven?

"Finally a kid my age! Who's a dude!" Katie said.

"Yeah! You won't give us no more troubl-" Kendall tried to finish saying.

"HA! Nice try! It's two against four now, I'm building up to you idiots!"

"Crap that's... a smartly evil plan as always"

"Never think I'll stop the torture"

"I- okay" I giggled at the two Knights. I hope me and my brother are like that when he arrives next week but I got lots to do until then.

"Okay heres his plane information in my email, arriving Saturday at 9pm and my mom's list on how to take care of him and how to prepare ummm... UPS will deliver his medical stuff Wensday or Thursday... I have room  
in my closet for it and he'll go back in two weeks while we decide, perfect"

"That seems pretty easy to go by." Kendall says smiling.

"This will be easy! And I'll be home Wensday and Thursday for the supplies." Mama Knight informed as she walks in. "Now Carlos, you know this is a huge responsibility to put him in your custody or mine right?"

"Yes ma'am I do that's why I'm a bit nervous now. Finding doctors, a special needs school, It's a lot to handle yeah but I'll do whatever he needs."

"Did that letter knock sence into him or is it just me?" Logan questioned.

"This is already doing some good!" Katie laughed and so did we.

~Logan's POV~

I have to admit, I'm very proud of Carlos hearing him start to be responsible. I have noticed that Carlos is a little, or a lot nervous about Sean coming over and well kinda is freaking out about having custody over him. I mean it's just he's never had this kind of... responsibility, well he's had a goldfish before, back in Minnesota, but only lasted a week, but that was because of baby Katie decided to have an early lunch, if you know what I mean. But Carlos is going to have us to help with him, and we have Mama Knight, Katie, and I know Kelly would be happy to help, but one problem remains; how are we gonna do this with as little chaos as possible. Taking the role and being a legal guardian for his brother is huge! Of course I'll help take care of him, I'm a doctor and Sean is pretty cool and funny. Let's see how the weeks go before we make that final decision though. I mean between school and the studio, I've been more busy lately with stuff like that.

~Mama Knight's POV~

Of course I knew before the letter! Months before, but we decided not to tell Carlos that soon.  
"HEY!"  
"Sorry sweetie!"

~Carlos' POV~

Okay, so apparently Mama Knight knew about the letter for a while. I was really mad at her until she made me some good old corn dogs, now I'm not as mad as I was at least. By now, I've got my closet ready for his stuff, a place for his suitcase, room is cleaned so it only needs Sean now. This week is busy because next week is all about fun! I already have a bunch for us to do in L.A. and in 2J, what can possibly go wrong? Later there was a knock at the door, the suplize came early. PERFECT! I went to the door again and it and it was James.

Then I sat down and started playing games, then there was another knock. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" I got up, and answered it, and standing in front of me was...

**To be continued...**

* * *

Review please!


	2. Chapter2: Unexpected Knock

Last time on Family comes first:

Later there was a knock at the door, the supplize came early. PERFECT! I went to the door again and it and it was James.  
Then I sat down and started playing games, then there was another knock. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" I got up, and answered it, and standing in front of me was...

* * *

~Carlos' POV still~

I got up, and answered it, and standing in front of me was none other than, Sean... WAIT WHAT?! "Sean is that you?!" I managed to ask.

"Well, no, it's MOM!" Sean hollered. That caused James to jump up and run to the door.

"Hey, Sean buddy!, How you been?!" James said hugging him brotherly.

"Good, been missing you and this idiot who is now... frozen? Ugh. Corndogs!"

I snapped back. "Huh?! What?! Where?! I-oh"

James laughed, then Logan and Kendall came up behind Sean and accidentally scared him. " whoa, guys don't do that!" Sean yelled. "You'd be dead if I didn't know-"

"SEAN!" I yelled.

"Sorry"

"Aww c'mon man he's just kidding" Logan said.

"Hahaha if you say so, watch your backs" Sean warned. "Cause it's the truth ." Sean mumbled to himself walking to the bathroom.

"Told you I'm building up to you idiots!" Katie smiled evilly.

"What ever Katie" I giggle.

"But she's right, she got a partner in crime now" Sean says as they high five.

"Oh crap" Me and the other three said together. "We're so dead"

"Okay, now that he's here, settled in finally I gotta cook" Mama Knight told us. "Don't do something stupid yet...please"

"That's no fun!" We all whined.

"This gonna be a long two weeks for me." She sighed while walking away.

"We heard that"

"You were supposed to!"

"Oh" We shrugged.

"Anyways Sean, can you swim?" Kendall asked.

"Yes but I'm afraid to. Then again that pool! That's a nice size pool!" He exclaimed.

"Well since you're a little afraid we'll think about it." I said.

"Okay" He responded. "Wait a minute- THAT'S THE SLIDE YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT?! SWEEEEEEET" We all ran up to it and kept playing on it until dinner was ready. This is turning out easier than expected! The rest of the evening was fun and we stayed up until 3am when we all got tired and Sean taught us what to do and when to check up on him throughout the night. Everything went fine! It's Monday morning now and everyone is up but the boys and I got recording to do with Gustavo.

"Sorry man not today you can't come, It's Tuesday and it's Gustavo's bad day." James told Sean.

"Ugh I hate Tuesdays so bad!" Logan complained. "Meaner that usual, annoying more than ever. I need a gun." Logan is cranky in the morning aswell.

"You'll be kicked out of med sch-who am I kidding? YOU'LL GO TO JAIL!"

"CRAP! JUST SHUT UP DIAMOND!"

"Yeah I'll go another time" Sean says walking away.

"Let's go idiots!" Kendall yelled walking out the door. "Bye Sean"

We left to our limo for RR. I'm in a good mood today so if Gustavo is mad that is too bad! I sat next to Logan in the limo and Kelly is with us.

"Morning guys. You're in a good mood today... except for grumpy Logan." Kelly started.

"SHUT UP!" Shouted Logan

"Anyways I bet you liked your suprise huh Carlos?" She smiled.

"You knew too?" I questioned.

"Think they wouldn't need Gustavo to chip in?"

"Oh right"

Everything went nice at the studio shockingly, but it did. "What a good week so far! I think it's going to get better from here while Sean is visiting!"

"It should, I don't see why it wouldn't!" James said agreeing as we go in 2J. "We're home!"

Sean walks up. "Yaaaaay! You were gone for too long"

"5hours 34 minutes 28 seconds." Logan stated.

"Don't go nerd on me fool ain't nobody got time for that" We all laughed at Sean.

~Sean's POV~

I ran like crazy through the halls until I bumped into I think her name Camille? Well, that's what the guys told me anyways.

"Hey, aren't you Sean?" She asked

"yep, the one and only!" I replied

"Okay, where you heading in such a hurry?"

"To the pool, Logan got nerdy."

"Yep, that sounds like Logan." Then the guys came sprinting after me.

"Well, Camille, nice to meet you, but I have to go! Bye!" I said pointing at the 4 dorks chasing me.

"Sean! Get back here! we'll get you! Well, played. Oh, It's on! stairs! Kate, and the guys yelled behind me, but I kept running.

I ran for awhile 'til I bumped into someone. "Oh sorry sorry sir I was-Gustavo?"

**To be continued...****. **


End file.
